


drunk haikyuu boys singing to you

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: how some haikyuu boys sing to you while they’re just slightly drunkWarnings: mentions of alcohol, some swearing probably, mention of a suggestive song (but nothing specific!). All characters in this fic are assumed to be of legal drinking age :)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	drunk haikyuu boys singing to you

**Sugawara** will literally sing to you anywhere anytime. Backup dancers no backup dancers, stage or no stage, drunk or not drunk. He is READY.

He’s definitely embarrassed you in the park before, singing to you at the top of his lungs some adorable little song that he’s now obsessed with. He has a really great voice but omg Suga please shush, people are staring at you.

But drunk Suga? Oh that boy is going to SERENADE the shit out of you. It probably won’t even be a romantic song to be honest. He’s probably singing some really suggestive song at you, winking with both eyes because he’s very tipsy (“m not drunk Daichi, I can _totally_ handle another shot if you would jus gimme”).

He’s basically scream-singing because the music at the club is loud so it’s a lot of dance moves and hand gestures too. Tries to grind on you but again, had a few drinks, so he’s kinda just flopping around lol.

Has Daichi and Asahi singing backup for him even though Asahi doesn’t really know what the lyrics are so he’s just nodding and humming along (cut to his :O face when he realizes how suggestive the song is).

**Ushijima** doesn’t sing out loud in public sorry. But after a couple of shots that Tendo just keeps pouring for him, he’ll happily sit somewhere in the pub with you on his lap. His lips will continuously press kisses to your forehead and you can hear him softly hum or whisper the lyrics of the love song that just came on the speakers.

He’ll brush the hair away from your ear so he can continue softly humming to you with each kiss, smiling cause you’re so embarrassed but you’re also loving it??? And he loves you and just wants to tell you that. He might not be the greatest at words but this song seems to be lovely and has a good melody so he gonna at least hum it to you, singing out the parts that he really connects with.

You’re not even really sure if he remembers it in the morning cause you can’t really? tell? when he’s drunk? He becomes slightly more okay with PDA and his cheeks go a nice red but like tipsy vs drunk you got no clue.

But you catch him humming the song again later the next day and he catches your eye and gives you that smile again and like ugh butterflies.

**Bokuto** is has been preparing for this FOR AGES. He’s already thrown back a few shots but serenading you has been like a dream of his for AGES. So the shots are just adding to his confidence. Once they announce the start of karaoke, he is ALREADY on the stage.

Akaashi is ike sir please no just come back here and don’t embarrass us, but Bokuto is _insistent_ because he is the _best_ at _everything_ so why would he not do it??

Gets on stage and picks some like very dramatic song, (if you’re a Brooklyn99 fan, imagine how Gina is dancing to Beautiful by Christina Aguilera to those teenagers cause that’s what I’m imagining rn lol) and at the beginning of the music, he just pulls the mic off of the stand like some cocky pop star, looks you dead in the eye and points at you saying, “This one is for you, hot stuff”.

You’re just hiding behind your fingers but like peeking through them because as entertaining as this is, you can also feel everyone staring at you and that is just a no thank you.

Akaashi is filming it and sends it to the group chat so everyone can laugh with him at how confident Bokuto is. But also like ??? Bokuto has a good voice and the team has only ever heard him singing in the locker rooms (but most of the time that’s like speak-singing? if that makes sense?) whereas right now he’s going _full out_ because he _loves you._

**Kenma** like Ushijima really doesn’t want to sing out in public. You might catch him humming along to his game’s music but karaoke? ya no sorry. Not unless it’s just the two of you in a private karaoke room, then maybe he’ll quietly sing along.

But the two of you are just chilling in a pub, watching some other volleyball players play a version of Never Have I Ever that’s about their volleyball teams (“Never has my teammates gotten a penalty for screaming at each other.” “Kuroo you ass.” “Not my fault, drink up Daichi, and all you Karasuno boys too.”)

Kenma had had a few drinks and was feeling pretty mellow. He felt like he could fall asleep right here with you in his arms but he was just nodding his head off to the music.

Then you started humming and quietly singing along to the music and he recognized it as something you had sung along to at home too. It gets to the part where the lyrics say something like “baby you’re everything to me”, and Kenma sings it with you.

You look up at him in surprise cause you honestly thought he was sleeping, but his eyes are wide open now, looking at you with literally all the love in the world.

**Yamaguchi** has literally the prettiest voice in the world and you cannot change my mind. He sings to you all the time at home, dancing with you in the kitchen while you’re trying not to burn dinner, or in the car while you two are singing at the tops of your lungs, but he’s never done it in public before. Cause that shit scary.

But after a few drinks warm his whole body, he’s smiling at you with closed eyes, swaying to the music.

“Are you okay, Yams?” You laugh, brushing your fingers through his hair and he just nods and holds your hand to his face while he half hums, half sings some of the lyrics to you.

“Holy shit, Yamaguchi can SING?” The Karasuno boys would go crazy. Cue Sugawara asking the owner of the establishment you guys are at to play a specific song he knows that Yamaguchi loves. All of them crowding around you guys like some acappella group, singing along with Yamaguchi.

You’re just like oh my god what is wrong with you all but like it’s the cutest thing ever. You filmed it. Posted it on your Insta.

Yamaguchi is famous now because girls are DYING over his voice and how he looks at you when he sings. He is very embarrassed but likes that you were so proud of him that you posted about him because this boi insecure please go love him the way he deserves.

When I think of **Kageyama** drunk, I’m thinking of his little dance before the meat BBQ scene at training camp LOL (note the gif above). This boy is dancing very awkwardly but he moving because he happy. But also like singing? Um no, he’s nervous thank you very much. He doesn’t really hum or sing in general so drunk Kageyama isn’t much different but if he hears you singing??? He starts giving you puppy eyes because he loves your voice so much. So you start singing to him and he’s nodding along with a little smile on his face. And then he starts singing too? At first it’s more like speak-singing but then he gets really into it (while also dancing very awkwardly) and he has???? such a nice??? voice???? like sir??? Why have you spent so much time yelling at Hinata when you could be singing?

He’ll like pinch your cheeks a little while he’s singing to you and is all red-faced because a) drunk and b) his inner self is like omg this is embarrassing please stop but he loves you so much he can’t help himself. 

## ** ** ** ** ** **

As usual, reblogs, comments, and likes and any sort of feedback are all appreciated! :)


End file.
